Peculiar Side-Effects of the Curse
by Laikin394
Summary: The curse is finally broken but something goes wrong. Belle finds herself facing both Mr. Gold and Rumpelstiltskin. Really, it's just a PWP which turned out to be longer than expected. I confess that some ideas may have been picked up from other fics. Enjoy the Rumple/Belle/Gold threesome.


Gold woke up in a sour mood. Not that he's ever woken up feeling content or particularly happy, but his hunch told him today would be a rather nasty day for him. He looked around the dim-lit room (he always left the light in the corridor and door of the bedroom never quite shut in a vain hope that some light could chase the nightmares away), his gaze stopping over the green neon digits of the alarm-clock. Dammit. It was only 5 a.m. and his knee had already begun to hurt, promising to make the pain intolerable by noon. He turned to his side, hoping that maybe sleep would still come but after fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, Gold sighed, lifted the covers, slid his feet into the worn brown slippers and slowly limped to the bathroom not bothering with his cane.

When he approached the sink, the mirror above it reflected a tired man of nearly 42 in blue striped pajamas with a hair in complete disarray and dark circles under his eyes. Gold scowled at his reflection but still no matter how worn-out he looked, he preferred this appearance to the scales and sparkly greenish skin of his fairytale-self.

He opened the cabinet above the sink and reached for the pain-killers. His movements were precise and Gold didn't even need to look at where the pills were standing. He did this every bloody morning since the curse put him in this hideous world without magic. Gold popped two pills in his mouth and jerked his head back, swallowing them.

He brushed his teeth, returned to the bedroom to change. Gold chose one of his expensive dark suits, a light purple shirt with a matching tie in a deeper shade, reached for the cane and slowly descended down the stairs into the kitchen.

By the time he brewed his coffee and sat down at the table with a piece of toast, it had begun to turn light outside, the sky changing from black to dark blue and then the disgusting grey tone which, of course, did nothing for his spirits. He frowned at the half-eaten toast on the plate like it was its fault for him feeling pissed in the morning for no apparent reason and pushed the plate away. Well, frankly, there was a reason to feel that way. The damn Savior was too stubborn and blind to see how things were going in Storybrooke, Regina would probably visit him in the shop again just to taunt him and having spent 28 years in this world he was no closer to finding Bae than he was on the day he discovered the curse.

He just felt too tired to do anything. Gold closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. The house was quiet, no sound coming from the empty streets. He could hear his quiet breathing and the soft ticking of the clock in the living room. For a moment he entertained the idea of staying indoors, but he never liked the house. Even though the pawnshop was usually quiet as well, the silence there felt comforting. Thinking he could do the inventory today and go through the unpacked stuff in the back of the shop, Gold put the empty coffee cup into the sink, locked the door of his salmon house and drove to the pawnshop. The wind picked up and it looked like it was going to rain. Just great, he thought. This kind of damp weather would only make his bad leg keep him up another night.

He was in the back of the shop trying to decide which pile of boxes he ought to start his inventory with when he heard the soft ring of the bell above the door as someone entered his pawnshop.

"Mr. Gold?", an unfamiliar female voice called from the door.

"That would be me, dearie. What can I do for you?", he answered, before slowly limping into the main room.

The woman standing at the counter was rather thin and pale, looking down at her own feet, her long but unbrushed lanky brown hair hiding her face almost completely. Gold was sure he'd seen her before, but he couldn't have. He knew everyone in Storybrooke and he was positive this woman was not from the city.

She didn't raise her head to the sound of him approaching, the cane tapping on the hardwood floor softly. Gold spared another moment looking at her, silently puzzled as to why she was so underdressed on a stormy day like that, wearing only some kind of dirty white hospital robe and why, most of all, she was barefoot.

"So, how can I help you, miss?", he quietly inquired again, somewhat amused by the idea that were he to speak loudly, she'd run away from the shop, scared.

The stranger lifted her eyes, and he immediately understood why she seemed familiar. Those large blue eyes could belong to his beloved Belle. But Belle has never looked so gaunt or so afraid. Furthermore, it was impossible. Belle was dead and it was his fault. But yet… the woman was his Belle and wasn't at the same time.

Carefully he reached his right hand out and squeezed her shoulder. She seemed real, her body warm, and she didn't try to escape his touch.

"I… I was told you would protect me, Mr. Gold."

The reality hit him then. It _was_ Belle, his precious girl, back from the dead. Feeling the tears swell in his eyes and trying to hide them, he wrapped his arm around her, almost crushing the petite body to his. Her arms hesitantly held him back, as Gold's face pressed into the side of her neck, her lank hair tickling his lips. She faintly smelled of the hospital drugs and she definitely needed a bath but he didn't care. She was alive, it was all that mattered and he would be damned if he ever let anything bad happen to her.

He seemed lost in the moment. Gold could spend an eternity just holding onto Belle, when she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"My feet feel cold. Do you happen to have some shoes in here?"

He let go of her, but didn't take his hand off her shoulder, afraid that if he let go for a moment, she would disappear. Alas, he did not have any shoes, but Gold shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her frame, then, taking her small hand in his, lifted her cold fingers to his mouth and kissed each of the frozen digits.

"Come on, dearie, I will take you home."

They drove back home in his black Cadillac in silence. Gold was too shocked by her sudden appearance to offer any conversation, besides, what could he even say to her? Apologize for events she didn't remember? Scare her by saying he loved her? He decided to take everything slow. She apparently needed a shower and a hot meal and he'd sort the rest out later.

He carefully glanced to the passenger seat. Belle tucked one of the legs under her and still had his coat around her shoulders. She seemed unafraid, looking around the street they drove with mild curiosity. He wondered how she could trust a complete stranger enough to go into his house but it didn't matter. Gold felt relieved she didn't ask any questions.

He helped her out of the car and led her up the stairs into his house. When he fumbled with the keys, she looked at him gravely before muttering about something about how emasculating he must feel for living in _pink_ house. She sounded so much like the Belle he knew. He would probably skin anyone but her for the remark but feeling more amused than angered, Gold smirked in reply and pushed the door to let her in.

Belle sighed as the warm water cascaded down her body. She took some time washing her hair twice and repeatedly lathering up her body to remove the smell of the hospital. She was never allowed a proper shower in the asylum, just a quick wipe with a wet cloth by the nurse once a week. She was denied so many other things too. Like being looked at in a normal way, no sympathy or annoyance. Or being touched. She found she liked how this Mr. Gold touched her and even his hug felt nice despite her being surprised and crushed a bit too hard against his chest. Would he still look at her the same way or touch her if she told him some stranger helped her escape the asylum?

When the tips of her toes and fingers wrinkled up, she reluctantly turned the shower off and wiped herself dry with the towel.

She found Gold in the kitchen preparing tea. She noticed his hands shook a little and he spilled some water trying to fill their cups up.

"Hey", she said, trying not to startle him.

Gold looked at her and the corners of his moths lifted up in a somewhat shy and boyish smile. She looked so like she belonged in his kitchen, wearing his white shirt and blue pajama pants, her wet hair still dripping some water and turning the fabric semi-transparent. He gestured for her to sit down as he brought the tray with the cups to the table.

She thanked him and they drank the tea in silence. It began to rain outside, the sound of drops hitting windows of the house somehow comforting her, when suddenly with the flashlight she felt a sharp pain in the temples. It was like an electric jolt that ran through her head, sudden, powerful and so painful that she closed her eyes, dropping the cup to the floor and covering her splitting head with her hands.

"Belle?"

The sound of Gold's worried voice distracted her from the pain, but she did not dare to open her eyes yet. Why was he so intent on calling her Belle, even when she wasn't sure about her name.

Another wave of pain crushed down on her and she whimpered squeezing her eyes shut tight. And then, just as suddenly as it began, the pain was gone.

"Belle?"

Oh that sounded funny. For a moment it seemed to her she heard two voices saying the name in unison, one belonging to mister Gold and another one strangely higher and heavily-accented. Just when she was about to tell him to stop calling her that, the rush of images so bright they seemed imprinted on the back of her shut eyelids washed down on her. She _remembered_. She was Belle, and they were in the world without magic, where the Evil Queen kept her in the asylum, drugging her meals and watching her suffer the medication-imposed dizziness through the little barred window of her hospital cell.

Relieved and horrified with the sudden realization of who and where she was she opened her eyes to tell Gold – no, to tell Rumple that it was alright, that she remembered and that they could finally have their happily ever after.

But what she saw in the kitchen startled her. Of course, there was Mr. Gold, leaning over the table with a worried look on his face, his arm hanging in mid-air as if he hesitated to touch her, but it wasn't him who caught her immediate attention. To Gold's right, slightly behind him, stood someone she knew too well – Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One. Dressed in his tight leather pants, wine-coloured shirt with gold embroidery decorating the sleeves and a dark vest he looked just like she remembered him from that day in the castle when he pushed her away, pretending she was nothing to him.

Thinking that all those years spent in the asylum must have made her crazy, after all, she closed her eyes and shook her head, but when she opened them again, nothing had changed.

Rumpelstiltskin, in his turn, seemed as puzzled as she was. He gave away that nervous high-pitched giggle of his and croaked:

"What in seven hills is this?"

There was a loud thunder and then the room fell quiet, for neither of the three could answer the question.

Then, Rumpelstiltskin was suddenly at Belle's side, embracing her, inhaling the smell of her hair while he whispered his apologies, and how he missed her and that he would never let her go again.

Gold seemed to snap out of his face when he growled:

"Get away from her, you monster!"

Rumpelstiltskin, still holding Belle, was quick to swear at the other man, obscene language making Belle's cheeks turn pink. They kept snapping at each other, raising their voices, until she could no longer stand it. Pushing Rumple away she shouted: "Enough, both of you!" And added in a much calmer tone:

"I will NOT hear you insult each other. Now, will please someone explain to me what all of this means and what should we do now?"

Gold sat back into the chair and waited a few moments before answering her. He seemed to carefully think over what to say, his palms pressed together and his fingertips resting under his chin.

"Apparently, our great savior, Emma Swan", he began in a mocking voice, "has broken the curse. But, it being complicated magic which has never been attempted before, it turned out not the way it was expected."

"What do _you_ know of magic, cripple?", snickered Rumpelstiltskin in his childish voice, but his eyes turned wide as Belle's hand landed on the back of his head, giving him a rather hard smack.

"I warned you, Rumple. This is Gold's house, and you will be civil, otherwise you will find yourself out there in the rain, powerless without your magic, with good people of Storybrooke remembering all the bad you've caused them. Imagine, if we now have both fairytale and real-life characters around hating you and trying to harm you for their 28-year long imprisonment in this universe."

She would never dare to talk like that to the Dark One, but she was tired and irritated with the events of the day. Besides, dealing with one sorcerer was challenge enough, but now there were two of them. Even though Gold was much more thoughtful and quiet than zealous Rumpelstiltskin, she did not doubt for one second that interacting with Gold would be easy. Quarrelling would just make it worse. She loved them both. Or loved him. Or whatever. They were just different sides of her true love, and Rumple was a difficult man to love.

Gold raised his eyebrow at her but nodded in appreciation, apparently pleased by the way she dealt with his other half and continued:

"I suppose I should investigate this peculiar side-effect. I believe we do not have two Belles as she had no fake memories imposed by the curse. As for me... Surely there must be a way to… become whole again."

"Huh, why would I ever want to reunite with _you_?"Rumpelstiltskin started saying but fell silent under Belle's warning glare.

They just sat in the kitchen, Gold in the chair at the head of the table, Rumpel and Belle leaning against the polished surface of the table, not knowing what to say, realizing how awkward the situation was.

Belle could feel Rumple's fingertips caressing her skin absent-mindedly, but then he moved his hands to rub her shoulders and she caught Gold looking at them. His body seemed relaxed in the chair but his half-hooded eyes stared at the couple intently and she was sure he would spring to his feet to push the other man away if he thought she was hurt.

But Belle liked what Rumple was doing to her. His hands were slightly rough but warm, as he kneaded her shoulders and her back, earning a little sigh which seemed to encourage him even more. He pushed her still damp hair away from her neck and planted a kiss just under her ear, dry lips first, then meeting no objections, he teasingly ran his tongue over her skin in short strokes. Soon he fully indulged himself into kissing the length of her neck passionately, nibbling, licking and giving little bites.

It felt strange, being so intimately caressed (after all, they only shared a quite innocent kiss back in the Enchanted forest) in front of another man. But it also felt pleasant and arousing. Belle could feel little shivers of pleasure going down her spine and concentrating in her lower belly as Rumpelstiltskin began making little noises of pleasure, biting down and sucking on the flesh harder, willing to mark her but afraid to hurt her at the same time. His hands became braver, sliding along her hips, squeezing her sides and going up before stopping just under the curve of her small breasts. Rumple paused there, uncertain if he was allowed to touch more, but as Belle moaned with another kiss planted to where her neck met her shoulder, he gently cupped her right breast, covering it entirely with his palm. She was just perfect. Flushed from arousal, so very responsive to every touch and every lick, she looked more beautiful than ever. The irises of her blue eyes seemed darker with arousal, her lips were moist and parted and as Rumple moved his palm in circles around her breast he could feel the nipple harden. Her skin felt so hot through the thin fabric of the shirt, and he was torn between the desire to taste her naked skin and tease her for a while longer.

Belle closed her eyes and threw her head back as Rumpel's clever fingers began to tweak her nipple a little. Of course, she knew what happened between people in the bedroom but she would never imagine it felt so good. She squirmed on the table, she could feel herself getting wet and longed for Rumple to touch her there, but she was still shy. Instead, she parted her legs and Rumpel moved to stand between them, his hand cupping her firm buttocks and effortlessly sliding her to the edge of the table close to him.

Belle opened her eyes to look at Gold. He still sat in the chair across from them, and he licked his lips, clearly enjoying the show his other half was putting on. His suit was still immaculate, except that he loosened his tie a little and there was clearly a bulge in his pants. Rumple, noticing that Belle was distracted, lifted his head from her neck to look at his alter-ego.

"You like it, don't you?", he said, sounding a bit hoarse and breathless. He swiped his tongue along her neck slowly, never shifting his eyes from his other self.

"Look at how hot she's getting, greedy for us", he teased and Belle moaned helplessly, feeling wanton but incredibly aroused by being watched by Gold.

"That's right, love", cooed Rumple, "if you thought you were in trouble with just one beast around you, imagine what two of them could do to such a pretty little thing as you."

Rumple moved to stand behind her, as his hands reached the row of buttons on her shirt, his greenish skin contrasting with the white fabric.

"You do want to watch, huh?", was it the same man who so rudely called himself a cripple, suddenly cooperating and teasing his alter-ego? "Should I uncover our little treasure, hmmm?"

Gold swallowed hard and simply nodded. Fascinated, he watched Rumpelstiltskin slowly unbutton the shirt and slide it off Belle's shoulders, letting both men have a good look. Their girl was gorgeous, pale smooth skin, her light-pink nipples just a few shades darker than her chest, locks of her long hair tickling her shoulders. Gold's eyes moved from her breasts down her little tummy and lingered on the waistband of the pajama pants.

"Please…"

It was barely a whisper, but Rumple heard it nevertheless.

"Please what, dearie?"

"Please touch me some more. I want to be with you. Both of you. We've been separated for too long, and I want you to finally make me yours."

That was all encouragement Rumpelstiltskin needed. His hands returned to her body, stroking, scratching and caressing every inch of skin he could get to, his lips following the path of his fingers.

When his warm mouth closed around the nipple, Belle cried out in pleasure. Rumpel circled the little bud with his tongue, pinched it with his lips and then sucked on it. Every move of his tongue seemed to send shocks down to her sex and she wondered what it would be like to have his mouth there too. He kept greedily caressing her breasts, blowing cold air on her nipples, flicking them with his tongue and trying to push the hard nub into her flesh. He alternated between her breasts, licking underneath them too and even though Belle was a bit embarrassed about the little moans and whimpers she was making, she could not stop herself.

With his mouth still lavishing her nipples, Rumpelstiltskin's hands want down to her butt, rubbing and kneading it, pushing her against his lean body. She could feel how hard he was getting and she felt pleased that he found her beautiful and desired her. Experimenting, she ground her pubic bone against the front of his pants and was rewarded by a deep moan.

That was what did it for Gold. Belle turned her head at the soft whisper of the zipper being pulled down, as Gold opened the front of his pants and reached inside to uncover his cock. She gazed at him, and, locking their eyes, he gave his cock a leisurely pull. Surely, what she was feeling rubbing against her sex was no small thing, but actually seeing it made Belle uncertain if it ever could fit inside her without causing pain.

To her shame, she could not divert the eyes from the show Gold was putting on. He looked ultimately sinister and somehow, mesmerizing, still dressed in his expensive suit, slowly pumping his cock watching her chest being licked by Rumpel.

Gold's cock was slightly darker than the skin of his hands, curved to the left just a tiny bit, the smooth pink head glistening with the pre-cum. Smirking, he spread the bead of moisture around with his thumb and removed his hand to give her a better view. Gold's fingers stroked his balls which were already tight to his body. He cupped them and gave them a little pull to distract himself. He didn't want to cum just yet. Not like this, even though the idea of Belle watching him orgasm seemed quite appealing.

Gold ran the tips of his fingers along the shaft lightly. He knew he wasn't all that big, but decently long and thick. He wondered if Belle would be able to close her small hand around his girth and what if would feel like to have her stroke his cock. She was watching his every move with curiosity and desire, which seemed to make him even hornier. Gold took his cock in hand and set a deliberately slow rhythm, up and down, the thumb occasionally swiping around the head and under the ridge. There was enough pressure to keep him on the edge but by far not enough to make him cum.

Belle pulled on Rumple's hair to bring his head up and tried to kiss him but he ducked away.

"The curse, dearest… I can't kiss you, you know that. I need my powers", he blurted, avoiding her eyes.

Oh but that hurt. One moment Belle felt like the center of the universe, basking in Rumple's attention and now the reality hit her. Of course he wouldn't kiss her. He wanted his power more than he wanted her. Whatever he was doing to her body was merely lust, meaningless desire and not true willingness to be together. She tried to blink away the tears but as they threatened to spill, Gold rose from his seat.

"Hmmm, let's see what we can do about that, shall we?", his voice sounded deeper than usual, teasing and seductive and Belle shivered with anticipation as Gold approached her.

Normally she'd think that any man, walking like that, exposed cock proudly standing up, almost pressed to his belly, would look ridiculous. Yet it was not funny, she realized, that just looked sexy as hell. Gold approached her gracefully, somehow even forgetting his bad knee and put his hand on the back of her head.

He made her tilt her head to the side a little so that they wouldn't bump their noses and captured her lips with his. The kiss was nothing like Belle remembered. Back in the Dark Castle, the kiss she initiated was almost chaste, just the soft brush of lips. But now Gold was kissing her with urge, his thin warm lips spreading hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth a little, granting him entry and his tongue darted into her mouth. She tasted of tea with a hint of mint and Gold deepened the kiss, running his tongue along hers, swiping it along her teeth, touching the roof of her mouth, licking every corner and battling her tongue.

To her left, Rumple made a small non-committal noise and planted heated kisses on her neck. So what if he couldn't kiss her on the lips. Belle was here, she was his and he could find dozens of other delicious places to kiss. His hands went to her inner thighs, stopping just inches from her pussy. He was very intent on giving her all the pleasure possible, somewhat feeling challenged by Gold and a bit jealous. If only Rumpel had his magic… He smiled darkly to his thoughts. Eventually, he _would_ bring magic to these lands and then he would show Belle true pleasure, making her come undone without even laying a finger on her. He suddenly stopped and tensed, when his clawed hand brushed against Gold's. After a moment's hesitation, he moved on. Gold was him, and for now, stuck as they were, it would be silly to cringe from just a touch.

Belle and Gold kissed until she could feel her jaw getting sore. Reluctantly, she pulled away and Gold switched attention to her body. When both men began sucking on her nipples, Belle's toes curled. Then she ran her fingers through their hair, through Rumple's dark curls and Gold's straight salt-and-pepper locks, pressing their heads closer. Belle then laughed softly. A curse? No, that must have been the best gift life has made to her. She's never been happier than now, enjoying the attention of both men.

She felt so hot, there definitely was a wet spot in Gold's pajamas she was wearing where her juices soaked through the fabric, yet her men were still fully dressed. She pulled on their hair until both men lifted their heads up. It was strange to see Gold's dark-brown eyes and Rumple's swamp-green ones with overly large irises both set on her. Belle caught herself thinking she couldn't decide which she liked best. Gold was ever a picture of a gentleman, patient, meticulous and quiet, yet something dangerous and primal lurked in his eyes now when he looked at her. Rumpelstiltskin, on the other hand, with his flamboyant clothes, disturbing giggle, exaggerated manners and gracious movements radiated of dark power.

She looked down at them and pouted.

"I'm practically naked and you both have all of your clothes on. I don't think it's fair."

Gold smirked and began tugging on his tie, but Rumpel looked hesitant. She sighed. That was to be expected: he always was ashamed of himself. Even though now she was looking at him with desire, Rumpelstiltskin still felt insecure. How many years would it take for her to prove that her love was true, that she accepted him for who he was? That her attempt to break the curse was just to ease his suffering, to free him from evil and not make him weak and human?

With a sigh she interlaced her fingers with his green ones, her other hand cupping him under the chin, making him look up.

"I love you, Rumple. And I love every bit of your body, even if you sparkle in candlelight and your skin color changes according to your moods. Actually, now that I come to think of it", said Belle, stroking her fingers along his jawline and down his neck, the great dark sorcerer nearly purring at her touch like a kitten, "I probably like this shade best."

"And I love you too", she turned to Gold. "For you both are my true love."

She gave each man a loud peck on the cheek and grinned when they both smiled and her.

"Now, shall we move to the bedroom? This table is not best place for sitting."

When the three of them entered the bedroom, both Belle and Rumple looked at the bed, then at each other before breaking into laughing. Gold frowned at their amusement before it came down on him. He left his bed undone this morning and that's what caused Belle to double over in laughter.

"Gold sheets, Gold? I mean, really?", she managed to breathe out.

Giving her a dignified look, he nudged her closer to the bed. Belle sat down on it and looked at her men. Gold managed to tuck himself in before getting into the bedroom, only his tie and messy hair ruining his usual immaculate appearance. He gave Rumple a challenging look, removed his tie and threw it to Belle, who giggled playfully and put the tie on her, nesting the slick fabric between her breasts and tickling her belly with its end, her large eyes sparkling with mischief.

Rumple then unlaced his high boots and kicked them off, dropping the vest on the floor as well, looking at Gold expectantly. The other man gave him a mocking bow before kicking his shoes off. They almost simultaneously removed their shirts and Belle was amazed to see how different they looked. They were both lean and slightly muscular, but Rumpel's skin was mostly smooth where Gold's was covered with scars. Unable to wait anymore, she slid out of the pajama pants, leaving just the silk tie on her as she beckoned them closer with her fingers.

When Gold lay down behind her, pressing his warm body against her back but careful not to move his bad leg much, she turned her attention to Rumple, who still looked uncertain about this entire affair. She started caressing his shoulders and kissing his throat, then his chest, feeling him melt beneath her touch. Her tongue was drawing random patterns on Rumpelstiltskin's belly as Gold kissed her shoulder blades and ground his hard cock between her butt cheeks.

Belle groaned to let him know that she enjoyed that quite a bit as she began unlacing Rumple's breeches, eager to finally get what she wanted. Gosh, how could he ever get in those leather pants, she wondered. After a few impatient tugs and pulls she managed to get the troublesome piece of clothes off and paused to look at his cock. It look exactly like Gold's, except for the color of course.

Even though Belle had never done anything like that before, she confidently wrapped her hand around the shaft, her fingers not long enough to close around the girth and stroked upwards, while Rumple moaned and bucked his hips under her touch. His cock felt hot and velvety to touch, the skin being so soft yet he was hard it must have been almost painful. She kept pumping his cock, watching the foreskin cover the glistening head and then Belle bent down to circle the ridge of the head with her tongue.

Rumple gave a strained moan, his fingers grabbing the gold sheets as he fought the urge to push his cock deeper into her mouth. As if sensing his unspoken wish, Belle opened her mouth more, sliding the head of his cock in while still swirling her tongue around. He was too big for her, but she did the best she could, her fingers stroking the shaft. The head of his cock was wonderfully smooth under her tongue, and it tasted a bit salty as more pre-cum oozed from the tip but Belle didn't mind. She started stroking his dick faster, and she licked down the side of the shaft and back to the tip, flicking her tongue just under the ridge which seemed to make him pulse in her fist.

With Gold's fingers on her hips and sliding down to her wet pussy, circling around her entrance, getting coated in her juices and then finding her clit it seemed too hard to concentrate on pleasuring Rumple. While Gold rubbed the sides of her clit, pinching and rolling it between his fingers, she hummed and moaned around Rumple's cock and sucked harder on the head, her lips wrapped around the teeth not to hurt him accidently. She had a pretty steady rhythm and she knew Rumpel would not last; his hips were bucking up, desperate to get more of her warm wet mouth. One of his hands went to cover her palm on his cock, showing how much pressure to apply and urging her to move faster, while the other combed through her hair as her head bobbed up and down on the shaft enthusiastically. Rumple opened his eyes to see Gold watching Belle giving him head and suddenly it was too much for him to take – pulling on the girls hair sharply till she lifted her head up he came – his seed spurting out, pearly liquid landing on her cheeks, his thighs and belly, some of it even reaching his chest. Belle's hand never stopped moving on his shaft, prolonging his orgasm, making his whole body convulse with pleasure until he was totally spent. Panting, he watched as Belle's fingers scooped up some of the cum from her face and then her tongue licking it off. It tasted salty and she thought she might grow to like it. Belle looked so wanton at this moment, that Rumpel felt his cock twitch again. She gave him the biggest grin, smug for pleasing him and turned her attention to Gold.

The other man rolled over, pinning her to the bed with his body, thrusting his hips forward to grind his stiff manhood against her thigh and kissed her mouth hard, groaning as he caught the faint taste of Rumpelstiltskin in her mouth. When Gold pulled back from the kiss, Belle smiled at him.

"Shall we see if you taste the same, Gold?"

But he had other ideas in mind. He roughly put one of her legs up, hooking it in the crook of his arm, while his other hand grabbed his cock and rubbed it along her slit. Belle was extremely wet by now, her clit swollen and she desperately wanted to cum. Gold, however, seemed to be in no rush. He stroked her clit with the tip of his cock, letting her juices mingle with his pre-cum, watching her face intently for any signs of discomfort.

Tired of teasing, Belle spread her legs wider and guided his cock where she wanted it to be, but Gold would have none of it. For a few moments he just stayed like that, cock pressed against her wet entrance and then he slowly pushed it in just a little.

It didn't hurt but Belle felt slight discomfort. Letting her adjust, Gold pushed in some more, then paused. She could feel herself stretch slowly, but still no pain came. Rumple turned to his side, propping himself on one elbow while his hand stroked her hair and played with her nipples.

"Yes, just like that, love. Relax", he whispered. "Let us take care of you."

Belle was surprised when she felt Gold's body completely on hers, his cock buried in her pussy. He bent down to kiss her, very gently. Some part of Belle was concerned about pain and her man being somewhat rough and selfish, yet none of it happened.

She no longer felt uncomfortable and wriggled herself a little to see how it would feel. Taking that as a sign to move, Gold slowly began rocking his hips, sliding out of her just a little and she sighed with pleasure. It did feel good, she found.

Lifting her neck to look down where their bodies joined, Belle could see his cock, hard and wet with her juices, moving in and out her body and was relieved to find there was no blood. She thought it was probably because she wanted it so much. Or maybe because he took her slowly and she's been ready for him, willing for it to happen even back then in the Dark Castle.

"Harder", she pleaded.

Gold was happy to comply. He forgot about his damaged leg or the fear to hurt her. He couldn't think, hot with her so willingly accepting him, her pussy so hot and tight. He thrusted harder inside her, withdrawing slowly before pushing in again. Gods, it felt amazing. Belle wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles behind his back, her toes curling with pleasure, urging him to slam harder into her, to make her cum.

Suddenly, Gold pulled out of her. As he lay on his back, he urged her on top of him, facing his legs. He grabbed her around the waist and slowly lowered Belle back onto his cock, letting her pick up the pace she liked best. She rocked on his cock, experimenting with angles, until she leaned almost all the way back against Gold. She felt so close, but she couldn't quite cum like that. She dropped her hand down, fingers stroking her clit and moaned with relief. Yes, oh yes, that was what she needed. She felt her orgasm build but her hand was suddenly brushed away by Rumple.

"Nuh-huh", he shook his finger at her playfully. "Not like that, dearie. It's my turn to return the favour now."

Belle had no idea what that meant so she simply watched as Rumple positioned himself between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs, while she still slowly rode on Gold's cock and then his tongue darted out to lick the side of her clit.

That little sensation made her scream with pleasure and she tightened around Gold's cock, making him groan and thrust harder in turn. Rumple looked up at her face, concerned he somehow hurt her, but Belle just grabbed his head and pushed it back to her crotch.

"Ohh yessss, Rumple do that again. Make me cum, please, I need it so much."

More than happy to oblige, Rumpelstiltskin returned to his task. He licked the sides of her clit, making her moan and gasp. It felt a thousand times better than her fingers. It felt better than she could even imagine, and with Gold's cock moving inside of her and Rumple meticulously building up her pleasure she knew she couldn't last. By that time Rumpelstiltskin was hard again and he bucked his hips into the mattress, seeking some relief.

Rumple's tongue seemed to know every sensitive place of her as he licked her, alternating between long slow strokes and short flicks of his tongue and then he sucked her clit into his mouth she simply exploded, her pleasure tightening up in the lower belly and then the warmth spreading through her body to her fingertips as she gasped and moaned, spasming around Gold, her orgasm utterly overwhelming and at times stronger than those she gave herself with her fingers.

Rumple sat up abruptly and holding his cock in his hand began rubbing it around her clit and Belle could feel another wave of her pleasure building up. She cried out the second time, feeling Rumpelstiltskin coat her sex with his warm cum and reached down to spread it with her fingers.

Gold's thrusts became more rapid and chaotic, her pussy so wet and tight around him, even slicker as Rumple's cum was added to her juices. Her pussy was gripping him like a silk glove and squeezing him during her orgasm was enough to push him over the edge. He bucked his hips once, twice before burying his cock up to the hilt and spilling inside of her.

Belle felt her body go limp, as if the force of her cumming drained the last of her energy from her body but she felt so happy at the same time.

Gently lifting herself off Gold, she collapsed on the bed next to him, Rumple joining them and both men wrapping their arms around her middle. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world, being utterly spoiled and deeply sated.

- That was… fascinating. Incredible. Thank you! Uh… I think people have to yet come up with the words to describe that. When can we do it again? - she managed to say when her heart slowed down somewhat.

She heard both men chuckle and drifted off to sleep, as her lovers kissed her temples and draped the covers over their bodies, snuggling close to keep her warm in the night.


End file.
